haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Hunger (Episode)
|Kūfuku}} is the fifth episode of Haikyū!! To The Top, based on the manga Haikyū!! by Haruichi Furudate. The episode premiered on February 7, 2020. The opening theme of this episode is PHOENIX by BURNOUT SYNDROMES and the ending theme is Kessen Spirit by CHiCO with HoneyWorks. Overview The last day of training camp has come. Hinata is determined to finish strong with a higher skill level and as many newly acquired techniques as possible. At his own training camp, Kageyama is enjoying playing with many highly skilled players but is showing signs of struggling from his confrontation with Atsumu. Plot Standing alone with a troubled expression, Kageyama recalls the game in middle school when his team ceased to play with him and announce they would not follow him anymore. He remembers when Oikawa questioned him on whether or not he was giving Hinata the sets he wanted and that he would simply regress back to being the King of the Court if he didn't. The camp coaches notice Kageyama's change in behavior and wonder if something has disturbed him. As they think it over, one of the coaches suddenly recalls Kageyama's reputation from junior high and how he was labeled as a genius setter many believed would have a highly successful third year. Though the second coach had never heard about Kageyama before the camp, he personally believes that a genius is possibly the furthest thing from being a perfect player but it is also what makes them interesting. At Shiratorizawa, another 2-on-2 game is taking place between Hyakuzawa and Kunimi against Goshiki and Tsukishima. Watching from the sidelines, Hinata sees signs that Kunimi will attempt a setter dump and is quickly proven right. Goshiki had noticed the signs as well and had positioned himself to receive the fake set and annoy Kunimi. Tsukishima give Goshiki a set that he is barely able to get over the net and promptly yells at the middle blocker that it was too low and sloppy. Akakura figures that Hyakuzawa should be the player targeted first because he would be easier to break than Kunimi. Hinata counters his statement by saying that this course of action would lead Hyakuzawa to get the last hit and he would easily spike it past a block if he were given a high enough set. Koganegawa agrees and adds that, while Hyakuzawa lacks in defense, he has excellent stamina. Kindaichi points out that that Hyakuzawa has incredible reach. Even with his lack of defense, his reach will still be able to pick up the ball when an opposing player thinks they've managed to get a shot in. Goshiki becomes slightly irritated at seeing how Hinata's help has caused Hyakuzawa to start finding his rhythm. Tsukishima watches as Kunimi sends the last hit to Hyakuzawa and debates if he should step back or continue with the block. Knowing Hyakuzawa's abilities, Tsukishima goes for a soft block and gets a one touch. Goshiki saves the ball and Tsukishima is able to send him a better set though it is slightly off. Goshiki makes the best of it and lands a clean straight shot. Hinata compliments Tsukishima on his set despite his expression showing frustration. After the 2-on-2, Anabara announces that the first years will be playing another practice game against the retired Shiratorizawa third years due to Coach Saitō not feeling well. Goshiki quietly asks Shirabu of the state of their coach and learns that Saitō became ill with food poisoning from eating a bad oyster. With this being the final day of the training camp and the final game against the third years, Koganegawa becomes incredibly excited to play and tries to get Kunimi to feel the same but fails. Later during a break, Semi comments how he's noticed that Hinata is not playing and is busy being the ball boy. Goshiki explains how Hinata was not actually invited to the camp and had offered to be a ball boy. A game soon starts and Hinata is spotted staring at Ushijima in particular as he plays. After the game has ended, Kindaichi and Akakura notice Hinata approach Ushijima and ask what he is thinking about when he is making a receive. Akakura praises Hinata for his bravery as it not easy even for those attending the same school as Ushijima to approach him. Shirabu also notices Hinata speaking with Ushijima and encourages Goshiki to do the same since they do not know the next time Ushijima will return. Goshiki quickly refuses to ask advice from his 'rival' and becomes fearful when Shirabu gives him an annoyed look for calling Ushijima a rival and having unnecessary pride that makes him second best. Shirabu then voices how Goshiki is a step behind Hinata when it comes to taking an initiative. This statement stuns Goshiki and compels him to hurry over to speak to Ushijima. At the youth camp, a game is being played in which the players have switched their normal positions. Eikichi gets a feint shot over a block. His feint is saved by Motoya who stuns the coaches and Kageyama when he gets himself out of the way of Kageyama's path in time for him to attack. Kageyama spikes Hoshiumi's set and scores past a double block attempt, earning him praise from Hoshiumi and Atsumu. The coaches marvel at how Kagyama makes an excellent left side wing spiker and that Hoshiumi is exceptional as a setter. After making a receive, Kageyama feels the high level of skill around him and feels he is rising to that level himself. He watches in amazement as Hoshiumi sends a set to Sakusa and the second year scores. Immediately after, Hoshiumi accuses Sakusa of doubting his set after noticing him hesitate, though Sakusa says that he just wanted to be certain of it. in the next rally, Hoshiumi makes the first touch and Atsumu, playing as the libero, goes to make a jump set to Kageyama. Kageyama lands a corner shot and is given praise by Atsumu as one of the coaches makes the comment of how good setters can bewitch their spikers and make them believe they've gotten stronger and better than they were before. At Karasuno, the team is working on their serves. Kinoshita performs a jump float that Nishinoya manages to save. Tadashi notices how Kinoshita is becoming more skilled in the jump float and is determined to not be beaten. He does his own jump float but it goes long and lands out with Nishinoya stating he is able to see the change. Takeda suddenly appears in the gym and tells Ukai that their request of a practice match has been agreed upon by another team and a date just needs to be set. Ukai voices how the spring tournament is less than a month away and he wishes to have as many practice matches against strong opponents as possible when their regular line-up is restored. While doing his cool down stretches, Kageyama is approached by Atsumu who asks him how he felt playing as a spiker. Kageyama says that he enjoyed the change and that Atsumu's sets were easy to hit. Atsumu acknowledges his skill and states that anyone who is not able to hit his sets sucks. He then suggests that Kageyama would be better off playing as a spiker since he seemed tense playing as a setter. Eikichi, hearing the entire conversation, believes that Kageyama's behavior is due to Atsumu calling him a Goody Two-Shoes. Kageyama simply states that he is a setter. Atsumu prepares to leave until Kageyama asks what he meant when he called the younger setter a Goody Two-Shoes. Atsumu answers that he meant it as he made it sound in that Kageyama is a serious, honest and all-around good person. Later on, the camp coaches praise the players for being able to play in an unfamiliar gym with players they have not played with before. The players are told of how the camp was a way to get them started on their youth activities and that it was also used to help them figure things out and that room for improvement is still possible. After the players thank the coaches, they soon begin to depart to head home. On his way out, Atsumu bids Kageyama farewell with the promise of seeing each other again at Nationals. Kageyama is stared down by Sakusa and Hoshiumi at the mention of Nationals though Motoya gives him a friendly good-bye. Eikichi is the last to say his good-bye to Kageyama and wishes him luck at the spring tournament. As they begin to leave, Kageyama reveals he has forgotten where the train station is and Eikichi offers to show him the way. At Shiratorizawa, the first year camp has finished and the players are leaving the school to head home. Hinata excitedly goes on about how he will be playing with his team again as Tsukishima mentions how they must take breaks as part of their training and is dreading the thought of playing again after just finishing the camp. At that moment, Koganegawa runs up to everyone and asks for their emails so they can stay in contact with each other. Kindaichi calls to Hinata but decides against what he was going to ask until Hinata stops him and he finally asks how Kageyama has been. Hinata answers that Kageyama is fine anytime they are away from exams. He questions Kindaichi why he wants to know of Kageyama and gets the answer that Kindaichi has noticed Kageyama has changed his playing style. Kunimi intervenes and says that Kindaichi is too caught up from happened in middle school and he did the best he could. Hinata questions if this is about when the players went against Kageyama and his sets before surprising Kindaichi by saying that it's normal for friends to have fights and not back down from one. Kindaichi begins to get emotional but is stopped when Kunimi begins pushing him away from Hinata while claiming they do not care about Kageyama and vows that they will defeat Hinata the next time they are in an official game against one another. As Hinata promises he will not lose, Kindaichi bids him a proper farewell. Later that evening, Washijō is having dinner with the coaches as Anabara thanks him for allowing the camp to take place. Washijō admits that he liked the idea of the 2-on-2 games before the Miyagino University coach asks how Hinata did during the camp. Anabara answers that Hinata did his job as the ball boy all the way through but was the one who stood out most despite not having played in any of the matches and had been an inspiration to many of the other players. Washijō surprises the coaches by saying that Hinata is driven by a hunger for height that is shared by all those that are lacking stature and that it is always present whether it is or isn't realized by such a person. Anabara then becomes surprised when a waiter appears with an order of oysters that the university coach right away begins to eat and Washijō simply orders another drink. The next morning, Hinata arrives at the school and locks his bike before making his way toward the club room. He stops after a few feet and spots Kageyama standing close by. The two stare at each other for a moment before suddenly taking off in a race to the club room. After racing up the stairs, Hinata makes a dive and reaches the club room door first. As they catch their breath, Kageyama asks Hinata what he has been doing during the week and Hinata simply answers that he had been a ball boy. After realizing neither of them have the key for the club room or the gym, Hinata pulls out a volleyball from his bag and the two begin tossing between themselves as they go over that they did at their respective camps and the people they met. Hinata becomes interested when Kageyama mentions a Little Giant attending his camp who was about 170 cm tall but couldn't recall if he had been featured in Monthly Volleyball. Kageyama says he was one of the best players there and lands a final blow by saying he was one hundred times better than Hinata. Hinata instantly begins to argue back but is quickly stopped when Tanaka appears with the club room key in hand and remarks how the two seem to always be fighting. Hinata begins to follow Tanaka until Kageyama stops him and says that he can fly even higher. At Date Tech High School, Coach Oiwake enters the gym as the team is doing their warm-ups and announces that the team will be having a practice match next week and should prepare themselves as best they can. When Futakuchi asks who they will be playing against, Oiwake answers that they will be playing against Karasuno. Futakuchi and Aone instantly become serious upon hearing they will be facing Karasuno. Debut Characters Locations Appearances Characters *Tobio Kageyama *Kotarō Hitaki *Shōyō Hinata *Akira Kunimi *Tsutomu Goshiki *Kei Tsukishima *Yūdai Hyakuzawa *Kanji Koganegawa *Kenjirō Shirabu *Takaaki Anabara *Kōrai Hoshiumi *Kiyoomi Sakusa *Motoya Komori *Atsumu Miya *Yū Nishinoya *Hisashi Kinoshita *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Keishin Ukai *Ittetsu Takeda *Tanji Washijō *Ryūnosuke Tanaka Locations Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia Difference between Anime and Manga *'Manga:' Hinata notices Kunimi will attempt a fake set by noticing his posture. Anime: he does not point out how he notices Kunimi will attempt a fake set. *'Manga:' Kawanishi tells Goshiki about their coach being sick from oysters. Anime: it was changed to Shirabu. *'Manga: '''Kawanishi notices that Hinata has been a ball boy and not participated in any games. '''Anime: '''Semi is the one to notice. *Goshiki explains why Hinata is at the camp off screen in the manga but manages to explain a bit of the situation in the anime. *'Manga: When Hinata is staring at Ushijima, Tendō points this out to Ushijima. 'Anime: '''this was skipped. *'Manga: '''it is not shown who makes the feint that Motoya saves. '''Anime: Eikichi is shown making the feint. *'Manga:' After Atsumu makes the jump set, the next scene shown is when he is speaking to Kageyama when they are doing their cool down stretches. Anime: 'The next scene is of the Karasuno team working on serves. *'Manga: '''Kindaichi approaches Hinata before Koganegawa goes around asking for everyone's contact information. '''Anime: Kindaichi speaks to Hinata after. *'Manga:' During their race to the club room, Hinata and Kageyama first run up a flat sidewalk and approach the building from the back side. '''Anime: '''They run up a small flight of stairs and reach the building from the front. *Oiwake announcing that Date Tech will have a practice match with Karasuno is only in the anime. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 4